


Rest

by jawwwek



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, narut
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Other, Trans Character, Trans Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawwwek/pseuds/jawwwek
Summary: Sometimes Sakura massages Sasuke’s chest every night after he takes off his binder.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> a very short oneshot i wrote at 4am. enjoy

“Sasuke?” He heard Sakura call as he laid on his stomach dozing off. Although he was still in his suit, he felt comfortable. Lately, he’s had a bad habit of overworking himself. As much as Naruto annoyed him, he couldn’t ever say no to his requests at the office. Sasuke’s face was pressed into the newly dried sheets. They were hastily cleaned, but fresh. Before Sakura finished her shift, he wanted to make sure she had warmth to come home to, as freshness was the perfect start to a night of rest.

He sat up, smoothed down the sheets, and shuffled his way into their living room to greet her. Sakura had already stripped from her work clothes. Swiftly, she gave him a peck on the nose and walked past him into their bedroom. She jumped into their bed and exhaled a long sigh.He smirked at her from the doorframe, eyes softening as she nested herself in the spot Sasuke laid earlier. 

“Sakura,” he spoke subconsciously. 

“Hm?” She hummed as her eyelids fluttered as she made eye contact with him. “Why’re you still in your boss clothes?”

Sasuke shrugged as he lazily looked for his pajamas. “Come here,” she whispered, voice sounding like slow, flowing water. “Forget about it, just come here.”

He padded over to the side of their bed, and Sakura sat up on her knees, reaching up to smooth down the collar of his teal dress shirt. “I tell you this all the time,” she sighed with disappointment. Her arms wove around his back into a loose hug.

“Take more breaks,” she whispered into his neck. Her fingers felt up and down his back, the bump of his binder the clear culprit of her discontent. As much as he wanted to take it off more often, he found himself distracted by tasks. He stepped back, unbuttoned his shirt, and peeled off the the godforsaken cage around him.

“Sasuke,” she said. He exchanged her gaze, and before he could respond: 

“I know you’re uncomfortable. I ought to lecture that Naruto for forgetting to give you breaks. But you’re no better. You both are so... shannaro.”   
  
Sasuke sat next to her, leaning on their bed frame. He guided her head onto his shoulder, fingers kneading her scalp. “I’m sorr–,” he started. 

“If you apologize, I’ll stop buying tomatoes.” He chuckled, the smell of hospital on her body mixing with their laundry detergent gave him an unexplainably nostalgic scent memory. Her hand went to his neck and moved down his chest. The familiar pressure of her fingers massaging under his chest gave him the comfort and relief he longed for the entire days. He could cry, he thought, at the love just her gentle fingers brought him.

After a few moments, Sasuke could’ve sworn Sakura had fallen asleep. She snuggled into his side tighter, fingers tracing the light scars under his chest. “Sakura?”

“Mm.”

“You’re right. I need more breaks. Breaks like this.”


End file.
